Zorua, Shaymin, and a Team Rocket Motto
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Team Rocket came up for their Motto for the Best Wishes Pokemon Black and White series? Well, here's a little theory I have about it. . .


**Zorua, Shaymin, and a Team Rocket Motto**

_This story is in honor of the new, cool, awesome Team Rocket, and Zorua, Zoroark, and Shaymin! This takes place before the first episode of Pokemon Best Wishes (Black and White)._

* * *

><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth, clad in black trench coats, zoomed through the sky on jet packs.<p>

"We should find the legendary Pokemon Zoroark on that island over there," James said, pointing to the island they were approaching.

"Are ya sure the Illusion Fox will be there?" Meowth said.

"Sure, we all saw the ship the Pokemon left on, the Zoroark is as good as caught!" Jessie said.

"Hmmm. . ."

"What's up, Meowth?" James asked.

"I was just thinking, now that we've been promoted, I say we give our motto another change," Meowth said.

James shrugged and said, "Sorry Meowth, but we've been through this before. We need a good source of inspiration to do a motto change."

Meowth sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess our old motto will have to do."

"Focus on the mission, guys," Jessie remarked.

Team Rocket then silently flew into the dense forest of the island.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest, there was a flash of green light, and Celebi appeared with a giggle.<p>

"Hey there!"

Celebi gasped and turned around to see a Shaymin in Sky Form standing behind her.

(Who are you?) she asked.

Shaymin smiled and said via telepathy, "I'm Shaymin, and a strong one at that1 I've fought both against and alongside the mighty Giratina! Well, anyway, what brings you here?"

(I've come to visit my friends Zorua and Zoroark)

"Whoa! You're friends with them!"

(Yep) she said with a smile (Zorua saved my life from an evil human, and I saved his mother Zoroark's life in return by healing her from the brink of death!)

"Awesome! What a coincidence, in two ways! First, I healed Giratina when he was nearly killed by a human. Second, I stopped by here once and made fast friends with the illusion foxes a few weeks ago."

(Great! Well, let's visit them together)

"Okay, er, but I was already at their den, and they weren't there. Probably hunting or something. Hey! Let's split up and see if we can find them!"

Celebi giggled and said (Okay, sounds like a plan! See ya in a bit!)

The two new friends then split up.

* * *

><p>Celebi soared around the dense forest.<p>

(This is so much like Ilex Forest. No wonder I like it here. Perhaps I might even move-.)

_CLANK!_

Celebi gasped as she was trapped within an iron claw. The claw then was charged with electricity. Celebi cried out in pain as it shot through her body.

Suddenly, out of a nearby bush came the rest of the mechanical arm with the generator powering it, along with Team Rocket.

"Listen, is that a Celebi I hear?"  
>"It's speaking to me loud and clear."<br>"On the wind..."  
>"Past the stars..."<br>"And in ya' ear!"  
>"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace..."<br>"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."  
>"A bee by any other name would make honey just as sweet..."<br>"But this particular 'bee' makes our victory extra sweet!"  
>"Jessie!"<br>" And it's James!"  
>"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"<br>"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."  
>"...Team Rocket..."<br>"In ya' face!"

"This is perfect! Just perfect! A Celebi! The rarest of the rare!" James said.

"Pretty soon, the boss will have the power of time travel in the palm of his hands!" Jessie said.

"And dere's noting anyone can do to stop us! And once we grab the Zoroark, we'll be golden! Ha-ha-ha!" Meowth said.

All of a sudden, a flash of white zoomed by and hit the generator with an Air Slash, which then shattered a burst into sparks and metal. The Electricity ceased flowing.

"What the-?" Meowth gasped.

Then, a flash of black dashed by and smashed open the cage containing Celebi. Celebi cried out with joy and quickly flew off.

"What's happening?" James gasped.

_"'What happened?' is the question? How silly indeed!"_a cocky voice said.

_"The answer to come as we feel the need!"_ another voice said.

Then, the streak of white returned and stopped, revealing itself to be a white furred Pokemon. Striking a pose, his red flower blowing in the breeze, he said, "Bringing the blinding _white_ light of good into the future!"

The black blur returned as well, it it turned out to be a small black fox. He snickered and said, "Bringing some totally awesome justice down into the _black_ darkness in the universe!"

And then, to Team Rocket's horror, behind the two small Pokemon landed the Master of Illusions herself. Zoroark snarled and said, (And carving the legacy of all things good in the rock of eternity!) Of course, only the other Pokemon could understand her speech.

"The Sky Warrior! I am Shaymin!"

"With love and truth in my heart, I am Zorua!"

(Master of Illusions! I am Zoroark!)

Shaymin and Zorua jumped in front of Zoroark and took their battle positions, eyes narrowed and smirking.

(Now, gather together...)

"And we shall all crush the very name of Team Rocket!" they all said.

(That's right!) Celebi said.

Meowth suddenly broke into a wide smile. He turned to Jessie and James and said, "You guys tinking what I"m tinking?"

Jessie scowled and said, "Yes, that we've bitten off more than we can chew, and we all know that blasting off isn't our thing anymore! Time for a tactical retreat!"

James threw down a smoke bomb, and the three of them fired up their jet packs and escaped.

Zoroark roared at the retreating figures in the sky and snarled, (And don't come back! EVER!)

Celebi flew over to her friends and said, (Thank you for saving me)

"Don't worry about it!" Zorua said, waving it off with a snicker.

"Yeah, I mean, hey! A friend of Zorua's is a friend of mine!" Shaymin.

Zoroark smiled and said, (Well, now that the danger has past, how about I show you all an area of the island that just abounds with Pecha Berries.)

The small Pokemon all cheered as everyone went to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least that wasn't an official mission from the boss or anything." James said.<p>

"Ahem, actually Jess, a retreat wasn't what I was thinking about," Meowth.

"Then what was it?" Jessie said.

"The things those Pokemon were saying..."

James' eyes widened. He suddenly realized what Meowth was talking about.

Jessie realized it too. "Yes, the way they used those words, it's hard to believe that it was all impromptu. . ." she said.

"Well, with a little revising here and there, we'll have ourselves a new outstanding motto!" Jessie said.

"Ahh, there's nothing that puts you in a good mood better than a little plagiarism!" Meowth said.

Team Rocket laughed with malevolent joy.

**THE END**

What really inspired me to do this was that Zorua and Zoroark were black, and Shaymin was white, hence "Black and White." I found it interesting how their movies came out right before Pokemon Black and White came out. Also, black and white a prominent themes of the the Team Rocket Motto, so I decided to make this little connection as an explanation for the origin of this motto. I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, in your review, answer me this question, which do you like better?:

Mew X Celebi

Shaymin X Celebi

Zorua X Celebi

_**Please answer! Please review!**_


End file.
